The Internet has become a main resource for searching for information. Web site offering services or information regarding a plurality of subjects has become very popular. Such web sites can be, for example sites offering cars for sale, real estate sites offering real estate, or social network sites enabling a user to get contact information about people of his interest.
Unfortunately, a person looking for information for a certain item, such as a car, for example has to retrieve the information from various sites and to manually combine such information. In addition some information might be redundant; For example, information regarding the same real estate might appear in more than one real estate site.
Some web sites have set up agreements with related web sites to collect information from these sites and to present this information in another site. Unfortunately, since the operation is done manually and is based on agreements, the amount of sites from which the information is collected is limited.